mafiareloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Suggestions and Hints for General Game and Fair Play
GENERAL INFO FOR the MAFIA RELOADED GAME AND FAIR PLAY Preface:''' The following listed subjects are presented for suggestion only. Without rules what are we? Regular squares, hey! Fahgettaboudit. Think mobsters don't have rules and bylaws? They do. Lucky Luciano introduced many that are still used today. 1. '''To hit or not to hit: Always retaliate every hit, unless the Gang/Family is on a Cease-Fire or Ally, Blood, Friends, SFT, etc. list when applicable. If unable to retaliate against a stronger Rival Gangster player, let your Admin know via Facebook PM or post to your War Room required and they will deal with them as appropriate. Please include a link for the attacking Rival. That is if you’re attacked more than twice daily. Or can show a pattern of getting hit more than once daily, for an extended period of time. If you have any questions always retaliate, always. However some individuals/gangs choose only to hit Rival Mobsters red highlighted in-game generated characters on the Fightlist [FL. That is their prerogative, so be it. Leave them alone, if you know which gangs they are. They’re doing that already for you. Reciprocation does a lot of good in life and in the game. Besides it’s good business. 2. Building your Mafia Stats: If this applies, please build up your Mafia Attack and Defense. Everyone playing can obtain the max of 488 Mafia Size thru adding Cats, sending Friend Requests (FR), plus obtaining Guard Dogs, Scorpions, Bouncers and Red Foxes, while doing Jobs. Plus the Godfather's Assignments adds 10 Enforcers. As you know we all can send 50 FR per day, but did you know once you’ve maxed the 50, you can turn around and message a family, say whomever. But it’s your best bet, to 1st send it to Allies as needed, a message requesting they send you FRs. Note: Your Mafia Size is reliant on Friends totals. The max Friends you can have is 2,800 depending on your level. I’ve seen more on higher levels over 10k up to 5k in-game Friends. Now go and build up those stats/totals. There are links for your Allies, (see your Family for info), you can use to send FR to and easily build your Friends total. It’s preferred you build up your Friends total thru Allies. You need this. Another way to build mafia attack/defense is to collect loot from jobs completed like Downtown, The Getaway, Las Vegas, Berlin, Gang Hustle and always, always kill your Bosses and Rival Mobsters! Even after completing a Special Event job like Smoke & Mirrors, Luck of the Irish, Seek and Destroy, etc go back and collect as many emphasized/special items (For instance Magician's Hat, Arcane Potion, Mortar Cannon, Thug’s Hoodie, etc etc as applicable) as you can until you stop getting credit for them or until time runs out and the event is over. It cannot be stressed enough the more Inventory you have, the higher the stat totals for Mafia attack and defense. 3. Daily Loot: Collect daily loot on the MR FB group page https://www.facebook.com/mafiareloadedgame/?hc_location=ufi. Not only does it enhance your character/avatar it also distributes five gang points daily. Also (alternate) links are also located here at this site and Mafia Reloaded and Friends Fun House. https://www.facebook.com/groups/410845386179138/ 4. Pet S'tore/Godfather': Don't forget to play Lucky Draw daily, you can enter 5 times at 20k apiece. Sweet goodies awarded occasionally. Click the Pet Store/Godfather tab, then choose Lucky Draw as you wish, up to 5 times. https://apps.facebook.com/mafiareloaded/?fb_source=sidebar_bookmark 5. Health Regeneration: Don't want to get killed by the same players/tag team over and over and over again? Do this: Go to Profile, press the Edit Setting button then, Check the box for, Stop health regeneration when dead. See link above for selection options. 6. Rival Mobsters: Always clear your Rival Mobsters (game generated), list daily. You can build up your Inventory and valuable gang points in the process. However, do it smartly and leave ten opponents for completing the Daily Checklist. Also note that the Rival Mobsters list populates at one additional Mobster per hour at 24 per day. 7. Personal Gangster upgrading suggestion: Select Profile and look at your Primary Skills (PR). For upcoming opponents you’ll need to build up all your PR but pay particular attention to Health and Stamina. Build up your Health to a minimum of 70k and Stamina to 50k. However that's the end game. In the meanwhile use a 2 to 1 application of 2 points to health vs 1 point to stamina. It’s accomplished quicker by coining. But most of us aren’t willing to do so out of pocket. So note this: Once you complete buying the 160 cats with your gold tokens, everyone alike has availability for purchasing skill tokens or whatever desired. Save up 150 gold tokens, spend 50 on Stamina skill tokens, 50 on Health skill tokens and the remainder on whatever you want. It will take a while but you can do it. Build attack skills too or you will find yourself on the fight list with very tough opponents. Don’t forget to build up all your stats with skill tokens when you level up. Just keep in mind that some of the Crimes and Special Events require large quantities of Stamina and Energy. Some Families recommend the following technique to level up faster (by repeating over and over), via selecting the Downtown Tab in Jobs and then do the following Jobs in chapter 10: Show them why they need protection and Collect your protection fee. Plus it’s good way to build up needed money. 8. Use of Gold Tokens: If you don't plan on spending money, then don't use all of your gold tokens generated from playing the game on skill tokens. You will need them for special events like Lucky Match, Safe Cracker, Blackjack, etc. etc. to play again. Another try for these special events is/are usually allowed up to three times and at 8 gold tokens per try. 9. Fair Play: Please insure you play honorably and respectfully. Do not curse at anyone if at all possible. Be helpful and contribute daily to your family. Let the Admin handle all negotiations. 10. Shared events Crimes: Please remember to complete all shared tasks (crimes) in a timely manner (norm is .5-2hrs). Before starting/joining other shared tasks, keep in mind we are only allowed to help on 6 at a time. Once complete remove/delete the posted shared task. 11. Minis: If individuals have minis in other families, it’s their responsibility to let everyone in the family know that info. Don’t assume sending fellow family members an in-game FR alone will prevent minis getting attacked. Owners of minis must personally send a message stating that’s their mini so and so (By name & gang), along with the FR, in order to prevent confusion. Don't want to do it, fine, stop crying about the damn minis. Additionally if you think about it, the placement of tags on minis is just another layer of minutia everyone has to deal with, because people just want to have an excuse to start crap with each other. It's not like players don't have enough information to deal with. Let's add another layer and keep track of everyone else's minis as well. Apparently making the game suck is a real thing for some people, whatever. The simplest solution has been forth over and over in this paragraph/topic. Either keep your minis in your Family, or as stated above notify everyone in your family that you have minis in other families, or don't have minis at all. 12. Betraying the Family: Never unfriend (in-game) and attack fellow family members. Never attack and kill departing family members untagged if they only had a disagreement. It is never acceptable for family members to attack fellow family members. If a Family Member attacks and kills another family member, report it ASAP to the Family in the War Room, don't make this info available to the public. Everyone in the family needs to know who has betrayed the Family trust. Any instance must be made an example. Anyone doing so will be considered a traitor and must be expelled from the family immediately and then attacked by the entire family. 13. Allies: Never hit Allies. If you fail to do so more than once, it will result in immediate expulsion, no questions asked. If an Ally hits you, report it ASAP to an Admin, via Facebook PM, don't broadcast this info in the open. Regardless if you're Blood (Considered same as Family, a stronger connection than an Ally), an Ally or Friend, don't ever betray the trust. It's nothing trivial, it's a sacred bond. 14. Gang Recruitment Statement: There is no such thing as a dumb question. We have three rules: No. 1: Be respectful at all times, don't bully or camp on rival gangs/gangsters. Retaliate proportionally as required, because we always hit back. ie a. Drivebys coordinated operation where rival gangs hit their rival gang's total/certain amount of gangsters and/or admin based upon stats and recent history, will be initiated by the admin as deemed necessary. b. If a rival gang-member attacks you repeatedly, that is more than twice daily, or is targeting you over a 7 day period of time that is more than once daily, then post the offenders link in the War Page and list offense(s), they will get dealt with, if at all possible. etc. No2: Never hit Family Members, period, ever. No excuses, immediate expulsion. No. 3: Never hit Allies. If you fail to do so more than once, it will result in immediate expulsion, no questions asked. If an Ally hits you, report it ASAP to an admin, via Facebook PM, don't broadcast this info in the open. Last but not least, this is a game, so have fun already. lol Special Thanks to: Linda Vitale Wagenmann and Amr Foaud Zaky__FORCETOC__ Category:Fair-play/Suggestions/hints for Mafia Reloaded. __NOEDITSECTION__